


Soul Fragments

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Exhibitionism, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: when Aizen defected from Soul Society he had taken the Hogyoku. It’s power even in its dormant state had shaken Soul Society and caused a disturbance. Aizen sensed this, but decided to let it be, it’d serve as a good distraction as he built his arrancar army. Muramasa a zanpakuto spirit who had lost his master, starts a rebellion, but in the end he’s betrayed by the master he served so loyally. Broken and shattered he feels his life fading away, when someone calls out for him.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Muramasa, Kurosaki Ichigo/Zangetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Soul Fragments

when Aizen defected from Soul Society he had taken the Hogyoku. It’s power even in its dormant state had shaken Soul Society and caused a disturbance. Aizen sensed this, but decided to let it be, it’d serve as a good distraction as he built his arrancar army. Muramasa a zanpakuto spirit who had lost his master, starts a rebellion, but in the end he’s betrayed by the master he served so loyally. Broken and shattered he feels his life fading away, when someone calls out for him.

Chapter 1

After Aizen’s betrayal every soul reaper was tasked with getting stronger. Aizen had declared war, on the living world and Soul Society. Ichigo was dealing with some issues as his inner hollow was becoming difficult to control. He met up with the Vizards, shinigami with hollow powers, and worked to tame his inner hollow. It was an intense process, but he succeeded.

Some Soul Reapers had come to the living world, as a first guard in case Aizen decided to invade early. They spent their time training and trying to communicate with their zanpakuto to try and get stronger. It wasn’t easy, the zanpakuto and their shinigami tended to have different ideals, and some butted heads over little things.

While they were away, the Zanpakuto Spirit Muramasa made his move.

He awakened the Zanpakuto of the Captains and the Lieutenants and caused a rebellion. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumechika went to Soul Society to try and quell the rebellion, but their Zanpakuto were turned on them to. With Muramasa “liberating” the zanpakuto it left the shinigami unable to use their sword’s powers.

Muramasa even got control over Ichigo’s Zangetsu, but his hollow power manifested to protect him. Attempts to control Ichigo’s hollow power proved useless, so Muramasa tried to kill him. Ichigo blocked his strike. “You...why would you save me, I thought you’d enjoy being rid of me...”

“Ichigo Kurosaki, why would you defend this hollow?”

“I don’t care if he is a hollow, he’s part of me. I’m not gonna let you do what you want with him.”

“Tch, saying sappy stuff like that, don’t think that makes me happy, you fool!” His hollow snapped.

“Shut up!” Ichigo smacked him. “Stop thinking I don’t care about you. I rejected you before, I know that was wrong now. I’m not rejecting you anymore got it!” His hollow blushed.

Muramasa felt a surge of jealousy as he watched the two. “Oi Muramasa, get out of my Inner World. I didn’t invite you so get lost!” The zanpakuto spirit was shocked as he was pushed out.

Together with Shirosaki Ichigo defeated Old Man Zangetsu, and got him to return to his soul.

-x-

Muramasa’s power had caused a lot of discourse in Soul Society. Zanpakuto spirits were causing chaos, the fear of destroying the zanpakuto meant losing one’s powers forever, and somehow Muramasa had managed to capture the Head Captain.

Though all was not as it appeared. After Renji defeated his Zabimaru, they revealed that they didn’t actually hate Renji, like they declared. Yes they wanted him to be stronger, but they loved their master and wanted him to grow. Muramasa manipulated their thoughts and forced the confrontation.

Toshiro’s zanpakuto Hyorinmaru was very much the case. He didn’t dislike his master or have reason to rebel, so Muramasa made him forget who his master was. If no discord existed Muramasa could create them, taking small or petty grievances and amplifying them ten fold. He was quite the powerful Zanpakuto spirit, but what was his goal?

Things got even worse when Byakuya Kuchiki seemingly betrayed Soul Society. Joining Muramasa’s side and aiding the zanpakuto in their rebellion.

-x-

For a zanpakuto good at illusions, deceptions, mirages, they should have been prepared. Muramasa hadn’t captured Yamamoto, the old man had gone into a trance like state to shield his mind from Muramasa’s influence. He needed someone powerful to break the barrier. Ichigo had the power once hollowfied, uniting the power of Shirosaki and Zangetsu the barrier broke and Muramasa got what he wanted.

“He’s after his master Koga, he now know where he’s located and how to break his seal.”

“What?!” Ichigo gasped. “But he told me he had killed his master.”

“I do not know what he’s planning, but I do know if he reunites with Koga, Aizen won’t be the only threat we have to face.”

Ichigo felt guilty for falling for Muramasa’s trap and did everything he could to help stop him, but he was too late. Koga Kuchiki was awakened from his seal, his body aged and ragged, but his spiritual pressure was still immense.

“Master Koga, you are finally free. I’ve waited for this day for so long.” Muramasa approached Koga.

“Mura...masa...” Koga stabbed him with the broken blade of Muramasa.

“Koga...why?” he crumpled to the ground.

“Why? Because you betrayed me. I never would have been sealed had you come when I called.” he began to stomp on Muramasa.

“You called for me? I never heard it. Koga I swear if I heard you...even a whisper I’d have rushed to your side. I was waiting for you for so long. Please Koga...forgive me...”

“Forgive you?” he smirked. “Why should I forgive a mere tool.” he broke Muramasa’s zanpakuto causing the spirit great pain.

“Stop it!” Ichigo snapped.

“Why? Why do you care? He’s but a zanpakuto spirit a tool, he belongs to me. Who cares if I break a faulty tool?” he dropped the broken sword, and Muramasa cried. “My power is limitless, I’m the great one not you. You just had to obey me and you couldn’t even do that.” He picked up one of the sealing swords used to seal him. “This blade is as good as any.”

“You are sick!” Ichigo snapped.

Before Koga could kill Muramasa, Byakuya stepped in. He had deceived everyone for this moment. Koga Kuchiki was a dishonor to his family, and as Clan Head he was responsible for him. He had bested his zanpakuto from the start and freed him from Muramasa’s control. In order to deceive the deceiver he had to deceive his friends and comrades. Byakuya fought Koga and managed to kill him.

Ichigo picked up Muramasa’s broken blade and in a flash he saw it all. Koga was blinded by his own power, he had chance after chance to realize what he was lacking but instead he chose the path of revenge. He fell down a dark path and Muramasa tried to stop him, Koga stopped listening to him, and soon his voice stopped reaching him.

It was Koga’s own fault that Muramasa stopped hearing him, his actions led to the deaths of many, that led to him being sealed, he tried to fill a void he had inside himself with power which just left him emptier and emptier. He became blind to his own power.

Ichigo witnessed Muramasa’s memories, and felt the sorrow that had been eating away at the spirit all this time. ‘Can we help him, is there nothing we can do?’ Ichigo tried to pour his reiatsu into the zanpakuto to mend the broken blade.

Kisuke had taught him that zanpakuto could be repaired through reiatsu. He tried to repair Muramasa, but with Koga’s death Muramasa wouldn’t last much longer. ‘This isn’t right, Muramasa cared for and loved Koga, he never betrayed him.’

Muramasa felt Ichigo trying to repair his zanpakuto. Ichigo’s power was great, overflowing and warm. “Stop it...don’t try to save me...I’m nothing...a tool without his master...”

“Shut up!” Ichigo roared pouring more power into the zanpakuto. “You aren’t a tool damn it, you are a spirit with heart, a mind, and feelings. If Koga couldn’t see that than he’s the fool!”

“It’s too late...Koga is gone...soon I’ll be to...” Muramasa cried tears of blood. His blade cracked, it was true…

“Damn it...”

‘There might be a way Ichigo.’ Zangetsu said.

‘Invite him into your inner world. It may be the only way to save him.’ Shirosaki said. ‘Though it’s gonna hurt.’

“Muramasa come to me!” Ichigo called out. “Whisper Muramasa!” He called before stabbing himself with the broken blade. The spirit’s eyes widened as Ichigo invited him into his inner world. He was drawn in and was met by his inner spirits.

“We are only doing this because the King wants to save you.”

“You better repay Ichigo’s kindness ten fold!” Zangetsu warned.

Shirosaki absorbed the hollow power from Muramasa, and Zangetsu manipulated his reiatsu severing his link to Koga. Muramasa’s clothing dissolved, leaving him very much naked. “I’m alive...but how...”

“You aren’t alive yet fool, if you leave this place you’ll revert back to an Asauchi.”

“But I can’t stay here forever...can I?”

“If you wish to stay, you must submit yourself to the King.” Ichigo appeared behind him, shocked at the sight of the naked spirit. It was a hard choice, he had lived for so long for Koga and his ambitions, its why Koga’s words cut so deeply, even more than the stab wound he gave. Even if he didn’t choose Ichigo, he’d find a new master one day, but he wouldn’t be him anymore.

He had seen Ichigo’s mind and memories when he had pulled Zangetsu free. The boy knew pain and loss, weakness, and defeat. He chose not to forget it, and push forward getting stronger so he wouldn’t lose anyone else. No matter what Koga was gone and there was no bringing him back, but he was getting a second chance.

Muramasa prostrated himself before Ichigo. “I submit to you, Ichigo Kurosaki!” A black shinigami robe covered Muramasa’s body, he lost his longer nails, but over all his physical form didn’t change. His sword appeared at Ichigo’s waist. He wasn’t fading away anymore, he had been absorbed into Ichigo’s warm soul.

To be continued


	2. Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Mending

The Zanpakuto Rebellion was put to an end, with surprising results. Koga was slain, the Zanpakuto are free from mind control, and Muramasa was absorbed into Ichigo Kurosaki. He was brought before the captains and the lieutenants. “Apologize!”

Muramasa bowed his head. “I’m sorry, through my misguided ambitions I caused you all quite a lot of trouble. I’m sorry!”

“Of all the ways for this to go, to think Ichigo would have absorbed him.” Ukitake said.

“Ichigo Kurosaki had absorbed the powers of a soul reaper once before, but not to this extent.” Unohana pointed out. The ability to manifest zanpakuto spirits and control them was Koga’s power. Ichigo had absorbed part of that, he could manifest the spirits but no longer control them. Muramasa’s kido-like abilities remained intact as well.

“It’s quite interesting, I’d like to study him!” Mayuri grinned fiendishly. This was met with a resounding “No!” from everyone. “Tch!”

“Ichigo Kurosaki, you must be aware of the ramifications of what has transpired. This zanpakuto is very unique and dangerous. The previous owner lost himself to this power. You will be responsible for Muramasa, I trust you won’t make the same mistakes!”

“I understand, Old Man Yamamoto.” the captains sweat dropped, over Ichigo’s lack of respect. The zanpakuto spirits he had freed were still out and about.

“The effects will wear off on their own in time.” There was still no knowing of how bonding with Ichigo would change Muramasa’s abilities in the future.

“Thanks to the efforts of Squad 4 we were able to keep the casualties to a minimum. We will take some of the blame for this incident.” Ichigo gave a report thanks to seeing Muramasa’s memories. Sadly this wasn’t the first time Soul Society had screwed someone over, for power. Mayuri was also able to repair the Zanpakuto beaten by those who weren’t their masters. “Though the timing was wrong this ability of Muramasa’s may prove useful in the fight against Sosuke Aizen. I expect you both to be on your best behavior, am I understood?”

“Yes!” The two tensed and bowed again in apology.

As soon as the Seireitei was repaired, Yamamoto wanted everyone to be training with their zanpakuto spirits and working to get stronger for the looming war. If Aizen was building his forces Muramasa could double their forces.

-x-

Ichigo sat in a chair in the Lieutenant’s meeting room and breathed a sigh of relief. “That was rough, that old man is intimidating as hell!”

“Rough, you were lucky, what were you thinking?” Renji snapped. His zanpakuto along with the others were working on repairing the damage they caused during their little rebellion.

“What was I supposed to do Renji, Muramasa wasn’t a bad guy, just got dragged down the wrong path by a bad guy.” Even if Koga hadn’t been betrayed, something similar would have happened and set him off. Koga was lacking the Heart needed to use his power properly. He stopped believing in anyone, even himself.

Muramasa sensed a strong heart inside Ichigo, not many would try to save their enemy, let alone stabbing themselves to do it. His love for Koga died with him, he now carried a torch for Ichigo, and he wasn’t the only one. Shirosaki suddenly manifested outside of Ichigo.

“Oi!” Renji gasped, only to blush as the hollow spirit got real close and personal with Ichigo.

“Come on King, let’s train, spar, or play. We finished giving the report so let’s go!” he wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s neck, and was creating the rather intimate scene between them.

“Oi, don’t just go popping out on your own.”

“But King...I wanna play...” he purred. Between the training and the Rebellion, it seems Ichigo and his Hollow have gotten rather close.

“Oi Ichigo, does this mean your other spirits can manifest to?”

“Yeah, my power is shared between my spirits, and Muramasa is part of that now. A part of me.” Ichigo groped Shirosaki’s butt. “This one seems a bit perverted though.”

“Nnnnhhh!” his hollow moaned.

“Baka don’t be doing things like that!” Renji was still blushing. ‘Doesn’t that mean Ichigo is perverted as well?’

“Don’t give me that crap.” Shirosaki growled. “I can smell your arousal from here, me and King here are practically twins, bet that turns you on Red.” Shirosaki kissed Ichigo, and the kiss grew hotter with each passing second.

Renji stuttered. It was hard to think with his blood rushing south.

“Don’t tease him Shiro.” Ichigo ran his fingers through his doppelganger’s snow white hair.

“Maybe he’s jealous of me, I think he wants to be the one in your lap instead of me.” he chuckled. Renji’s whole face got red.

“It’s none of that, I just don’t trust you, I heard about you, you threatened to take over Ichigo’s body.” he pointed an accusing finger at the hollow.

“I admit that was rude. King was rejecting me so I reacted poorly, but we are all good now. Right King?”

“Right, but you need to pull back for now, we’ll play when we get home.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Later Red, maybe if you are a good boy you can join us!” Shirosaki vanished, throwing a wink at the red haired Soul Reaper.

“Sorry about that Renji, he likes to tease...Renji?” The red head was pitching quite the tent now, bleeding from the nose.

“Join...them...” he gulped as he was hit with the powerful image of him, Ichigo, and Shiro, all naked and doing the devil’s tango. Renji was in la la land, it’d take him awhile to snap out of it. Ichigo couldn’t believe it, he thought Shiro was joking.

-x-

The Zanpakuto Rebellion was an eye opening experience for everyone. Orihime and Chad realized they needed more training, the Shinigami realized they depending on their zanpakuto too much, except for Zaraki who was a total beast through the whole war. Ichigo learned he needed to be more versatile in his fighting, and would turn to both Shiro and Muramasa to get stronger.

Normally a Soul Reaper needed to perform Jinzen to communicate with their zanpakuto but now they were out and able to talk freely. This could lead for some to achieving their bankai, learning more about their abilities, gaining new techniques or tactics. Some Soul Reapers were set in their ways, having one fighting style and sticking to it, even though said style didn’t work with their zanpakuto or abilities.

Aizen knew them, knew how they fought, their techniques, they had to mix it up. They had to improve, there was no telling what Aizen’s army was planning. When Grimmjow had invaded the world of the living, it wasn’t on Aizen’s orders, and their forces were difficult as is.

Orihime decided to come to Soul Society to train with Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki. Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumechika, and Toshiro were planning to come back to the living world with their zanpakuto spirits to train and prepare for war. Their spirits could purify hollows as well.

-x-

Shuuhei was talking with Kazeshini. “What’s your problem?”

“Tch, you still talking like that, bastard!” Shuuhei blocked his sword. “Even without Muramasa’s control you still piss me off. You don’t understand me at all!”

“What’s to understand, you reap lives and I don’t like it.”

Kazeshini growled. “You jerk, I hate you!” Shuuhei was surprised. “You don’t understand me at all, after all these years!” Kazeshini ran off.

“Hey wait!” Shuuhei ran after him. These two still had a lot of work to do.

-x-

Shuuhei and Kazeshini weren’t the only two having issues. The masters were having to be strict with their spirits and keep them on task of repairing everything.

There was one question weighing on every lieutenants mind. “Can you help me achieve bankai?” It was a difficult question to answer, could yes, should maybe, would who knows. Some zanpakuto spirits weren’t sure if their masters were ready to achieve it.

With such a limited time before Aizen’s war, will they be able to improve?

2 Months Later

It took a few weeks for the Seireitei to be put back together. Most of the Zanpakuto had returned completely to their masters. Others were still in training.

Chad was able to spar against Haineko, Hozukimaru, Zabimaru, and Hyourinmaru the different fighting styles forced him to learn how to adapt and conserve his spiritual power. He was able to perfect his Right Arm of the Giant, creating a speed form which boosted his power and mobility, and a defensive form, which allowed him to tank physical hits and deflect energy attacks. The Zanpakuto showed him he was lacking power and through trial and error he unlocked his Left Arm of the Devil, a significant power boost for him. With this power up he was able to match Zabimaru’s bankai.

While the Zanpakuto spirits trained him, their masters weren’t resting dispatching hollows and lesser arrancar that were popping up in Karakura Town.

With the help of Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki, Orihime evolved her power, creating the Attack Shield; by adding Tsubaki into the Shield Formation, the Mirror Barrier which would reflect kido and energy attacks, this was achieved by adding Lily to the Shield Formation. Lastly she developed the Angel Shield, by uniting her defensive spirits and her healing spirits together creating a sphere, that shielded and healed all inside.

Rukia had even learned some new dances with her zanpakuto.

Renji had left Urahara’s place and moved in with Ichigo...for reasons…

-x-

Toshiro Hitsugaya stopped by Urahara’s place to check up on the training. “How is everything going, Hyorinmaru.”

“This young man is strong, he’s learned to fight with both offense and defense. He is plenty of room to grow.”

“Ichigo Kurosaki’s friends have shown great improvement.” He had his doubts for allowing humans to get involved, but this was their home they had the right to defend it. Chad was able to blast away Zabimaru’s bankai blast. “Zabimaru, isn’t your master meant to be overseeing his training?”

“He’s...doing some training of his own.” Monkey sweatdropped.

“Oh yeah he and Ichigo Kurosaki are doing it!” Snake said.

“It?” Toshiro raised a brow.

Monkey covered Snake’s mouth. “He’s doing endurance training.” Monkey said and Snake laughed.

“Never mind...I don’t even want to know!”

-x-

Renji was currently working up a sweat, in Ichigo’s bedroom. Clothes had been discarded long ago. The room was filled with the manly aroma of sex and musk. Their spiritual pressures meshed together, spiking wildly in the throws of passion.

The red head had thrown up so wards to prevent it and their noises from leaking out of the room. Renji’s manly, muscled, tattooed body was on full display, his legs up over Ichigo’s shoulders as the boy drove into him again and again.

Shiro had been taking his cock shortly before, while Zangetsu had been preparing Renji for his turn. Shiro couldn’t help but join in once Ichigo started pounding the red head. “Go on, eat my ass Red, I’m full of King’s delicious seed don’t hold back!”

Renji couldn’t help himself, he dug in, thrusting his tongue into the hollow’s ass, and lapping out Ichigo’s thick and spiritually enriched semen. “Mmm, he licks my ass so good. King can we keep him?”

He moaned. “He’s not a thing Shiro.”

“I don’t think he minds, he’s moaning into my ass and he’s even harder now. He’s quite the pervert King.” Shiro brought his foot down to play with Renji’s hard cock.

“Is it true Renji? Do you want to belong to me?” Renji’s cock twitched and his hole tightened around Ichigo’s thrusting length. Shiro chuckled and squeezed his penis with his toes.

‘Ichigo you are driving me wild!’ Since this young man came into his life, his world has been flipped upside down. He couldn’t help himself, he came hard shooting his load between Shiro’s toes.

“I think we have our answer King, you should bring out Muramasa to play with his dick.” he chuckled and ground his ass into the shinigami’s face. Renji could only moan.

“Maybe later, I got some ideas of training we can do later.” Ichigo grabbed Renji’s hips and really let loose, pounding Renji into the mattress making his bed squeak and creak.

Renji sweat dropped. The last time Ichigo had an idea for training they were sucking each other’s dicks by the end of it.

“Oh King, it’s so hot to watch you dominate, breed him, breed his slutty shinigami ass!”

‘Yes breed me...fuck what is wrong with me!’ Renji was so turned on by it all. Ichigo’s reiatsu was washing over both of them, it was so intense. It was like the whole room was vibrating.

Shiro jerked off, pumping his cock so fast his big balls were bouncing. Watching his King plunder Renji was HOT! He could practically feel every thrust, feel Ichigo’s lust, his love, and his pleasure. The guy had little control as is, but in the throws of passion Renji and Shiro were drowning in his aura.

Ichigo came, and Shiro and Renji followed, Renji’s abs and pecs getting the brunt of the twin streams of semen as his insides were pumped full. Renji pulled his tongue out of Shiro’s ass and the hollow got off him, playfully dragging his balls over the man’s face to give him a big hefty whiff of his musk. “Fuck me...”

“I believe we just did.” Shiro chuckled.

“You okay Renji?”

“Yeah, might just need a minute or two, once the room stops spinning.”

“Renji if this is too much for you, we can stop. This is all a little new for me to.”

“Hell no!” Renji growled. “It’s just…being with you is like sleeping with a harem. It takes some getting used to.”

“I suppose you are right.” Ichigo pulled his still hard cock out of Renji’s wrecked hole.

‘He’s still hard after all that?’ Renji chuckled. “You really are amazing Ichigo. With your libido alone I think you could satisfy a whole harem.”

“I like the way you think Red. King let’s have a harem!”

“What?!” Ichigo gasped.

“We got our first member right here.” Shiro said and began toying with Renji’s perky nipples making the red head moan.

“Shiro stop teasing Renji.” He returned Shiro to his soul. “Sorry about him.”

“A harem...” Renji drooled at the thought. The tattooed male imagining Ichigo fooling around with other guys while he watched.

“Maybe I should trust Shiro more, he’s spot on.” Ichigo sweat dropped.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

Aizen had gathered quite a few arrancar, a handful with the power of a Vasto Lorde. Some were modified, others had unique abilities reaching Captain Level strength. “It is time to test the efforts of Soul Society and see, if one little zanpakuto was enough to break them.”

His first invasion was just Ulquiorra and Yammy, sent to test Ichigo Kurosaki to see if he was deemed usable or trash. Despite severing Yammy’s arm in the fray, Ulquiorra deemed him as trash. Grimmjow didn’t take to kindly to his report and assessment, so he took his fraccion and invaded Karakura Town on his own. He lost his seat as an espada and his arm for his actions.

Yammy had recovered his arm and was ready to go on Aizen’s mission. There was a new Arrancar Wonderweiss. “Ulquiorra, Yammy, proceed with the plan, you may take any arrancar you need with you for this mission.”

“Thank you sir.” Ulquiorra bowed.

Aizen looked to Grimmjow. “Well Grimmjow, would you like to participate?” the blue haired former espada growled.

-x-

Ichigo had checked in with the Vizards after coming back. They were amazed at his two zanpakuto and his new ability. With Muramasa’s help they were able to communicate with their zanpakuto and hollow powers, increasing their hollowfication times and even improving their sword skills. Shinji was very smug, and was loving rubbing the fact it was his idea to recruit Ichigo in Hiyori’s face.

She was pissed but if it meant more power to crush Aizen, she’d accept it. Ichigo also got some pointers from Hacchi, he wasn’t good with kido and he wanted to be able to use Muramasa as best he could. Hacchi was a kido master, so he was able to assist.

He would need to test these abilities out of course…

-x- In Soul Society-x-

Ukitake was observing the training between Rukia and Orihime, when Shuuhei approached them. “How is it going?”

“Both have improved. Sode No Shirayuki has returned to Rukia completely now. How is Kazeshini?”

“He’s returned, we had a long talk, and come to a...form of understanding...” Shuuhei blushed.

‘ **I’ll stick by you Shuuhei, but do me a favor would you?’**

‘ _Yeah sure, what is it?’_

‘ **Stop being such a stuff shirt, go get laid would you?’**

‘ _What?!’_

‘ **Hit up that orange haired hottie, pretty sure he’d show you a good time!’**

‘ _You can’t be serious...’_

‘ **Promise me!’** Shuuhei sweatdropped.

‘ _Okay, okay...’_

Since then Kazeshini has been manipulating his dreams, he’s been having random sex dreams between him and Ichigo. Sometimes being a threesome with Kazeshini. It seems Kazeshini was tired of Shuuhei being a virgin. He started getting creative throwing Kira, Renji, and others into the mix. He was taking his repressed desires and turning his dreams into an orgy. ‘Can he at least wait till after the war.’waking up with a sticky fundoshi or an aching erection.

“I figured out the nature of my zanpakuto, I had it wrong all this time.”

“Interesting.” Ukitake sighed. If Koga had realized the truth he could have used his power to help others grow. He wouldn’t have been alone in the end. Shuuhei delivered the Newsletter to Ukitake. “You have been working hard.”

“It’s no trouble.”

“All work and no play, as they say.” Ukitake chuckles. “You should relax more. Although if you claim the captain’s seat, you could gain help with a lieutenant.”

“You think too much of me Captain Ukitake.”

“You should enjoy this time while it lasts Shuuhei-kun. Such peace tends to not last forever.” Even though he wished it would.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Captain.” Shuuhei bowed and left.

-x-

“Ahhh!” Renji moaned, his skin flushed. He was blindfolded and his hands tied behind his back. Ichigo’s spirit threads were binding his arms tight, some was tied around the base of his cock with threads reaching up and connecting to his nipples. ‘This is so hot!’

Renji was shaking and trembling, riding Ichigo’s dick. If he stilled for too long. Smack! “Ahhh!” he got moving again bouncing up and down, his plump ass jiggling as he moved. His movements made his cock bounce and slap, the spirit threads tugging on his nipples. “Nnn ahh fwuahh ah ah ah fuck!”

Ichigo had one hand controlling and manipulating the spirit threads, keeping him bound tight. “Please Ichigo...let me cum...” he moaned. His balls were itching like crazy, his cock turning an angry shade of red. He was so turned on, even the swats to his ass was making him want to blow.

“You know the deal Renji, make me cum or break the bonds, if you wanna cum.” He chuckled.

Renji groaned. He flared his reiatsu while continuing to ride Ichigo. It was hard to focus with Ichigo’s cock stirring up his insides. The friction was making his concentration melt. What made it worse was that Ichigo’s spirit threads were STRONG, harnessing his overwhelming spiritual power into this technique was impressive.

If he tried to still himself to overwhelm the threads his booty got the smack. This was going on for hours! His concentration broke and he moaned as he had a dry orgasm. “Looks like you just asked for a special guest.”

Ichigo called out Muramasa, his spirit was naked for their current activities. He approached the two and began to face fuck Renji. The red head moaned and began to eagerly suck on the spirit’s cock. Each time he had a dry orgasm Ichigo summoned a different spirit for Renji to suck and if he could guess who it was, he’d get a treat.

So far Renji hadn’t been able to guess correctly, but his lust addled mind wasn’t caring just enjoying getting double teamed. “Mmmm!” If he was more clear headed he’d notice while the spirits were all roughly the same size there were subtle differences, Zangetsu was the thickest, Shiro had a slight curve to him, while Muramasa was half an inch shorter but his balls were massive.

Muramasa came, his thick seed flooding his mouth. Renji gulped it all down. “Is it Zangetsu?”

“Sorry it’s me!” Muramasa playfully slapped his face with his dick.

“Damn it!” he moaned, but judging by the face he was making rather enjoyed the dick slap.

“Worship his balls Renji, and don’t stop moving.” Renji obeyed, lapping at Muramasa’s massive nuts. His musk filling Renji’s senses and increasing his lust high.

“He’s quite into this, Ichigo-sama.” Renji moaned at the praise.

Ichigo watched the show his cock twitching in delight inside Renji. ‘He’s so sexy!’ He rolled his hips making the red head tremble and squirm. If you’d have told young Ichigo he’d be balls deep inside a man who once tried to kill him he’d have called you crazy.

Once Ichigo felt his release building, he planted his feet firmly on the ground and gave Renji the ride of his life. His large cock stirring up the red head’s insides. As soon as Ichigo came, so did Muramasa stuffing his cock into Renji’s mouth and blowing his load. Renji felt his release wash over him, as he took their seed from both ends.

Their reiatsu poured into him, flooding his body and stimulating his body. His orgasm was far more intense and lasted for several minutes. Muramasa vanished allowing Renji to pant and moan. “Fuck...That was awesome!”

Ichigo released his bindings. “How you feeling Renji?”

“My arms and legs feel like jelly, all tingly!” Ichigo pulled his cock out and helped get Renji into his bed. He then traced his finger around the man’s entrance creating a small barrier, keeping all his seed inside. “Ohh fuck, where’d you learn that?”

“My friend named Hachi, he’s pretty good at making barriers. He taught me a few tricks and Muramasa helps keep my spiritual pressure under control to make it work.”

Renji chuckled and sighed. “Man you are really pulling ahead of me. At this rate you won’t need a guy like me...”

“Don’t say that!” Ichigo snapped. “You’ve helped me a lot, you taught me how to wield my sword better and strengthen my stance.” Ichigo blushed. “And besides, you are strong Renji. I’m always gonna need you.” It was Renji’s turn to blush.

The two shared a kiss, Renji managing to pull Ichigo to him. “What did I do to deserve a guy like you in my life?”

“Tried to kill me twice.”

“Oh yeah….right...” Ichigo chuckled and kissed Renji again.

“The past is the past, we are here in the present, and I’m very much looking forward to our future together.”

Renji chuckled. “Where’d you get that from?”

“It’s something my mom used to say.” his features softened.

“Wise woman your mom.” Renji took Ichigo’s hand and laced their fingers together.

Before the moment could get any cuter, a chilling pressure was felt.

The arrancar were invading…

“Damn it!” Renji tried to move, but he was exhausted.

“Don’t move Renji, I got this!” Ichigo’s spirit body was cleansed, and his shinigami robes materialized on him. “I’ll go!”

“You better not die!”

“Don’t plan on it!” Ichigo smirked at him.

“Give them hell!” Renji gave him a thumbs up.

Ichigo raced off.

‘Oi Zabimaru!’ Renji reached out telepathically.

‘ **Yeah we felt it.’** Monkey said.

‘Ichigo is going out to fight, but I’m unable to proceed.’

‘ **Yeah we felt that too, Ichigo fucked you good huh!?’** Snake said, making Renji blush.

‘Just get moving and look after him make sure his back is covered.’

‘ **Fine, we’ll move out, but he’s moving pretty fast and is far away.’**

‘I understand just move.’

‘ **You really love him don’t you Renji?’** Snake purred/teased.

‘GET MOVING!’ He snapped.

-x-

The arrancar invaded, and met with the Shinigami and their Zanpakuto spirits. Grimmjow had slipped away to find his own prey.

To be continued


End file.
